A Promise Between Worlds
by kekasuki
Summary: 7 years have passed since her escape from the Spirit World. Though it was not really an escape. Chihiro wishes to go back to the Spirit World, to go back to the one place that made her feel at home, the Spirit World. Finally, she manages to return. But things have changed, though not that much, and Chihiro is advised to leave. What will she do to stay? /Better than how it looks!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Hey guys! I'm Venus and I've been considering writing a fic for Spirited Away for a month now, and after reading so many amazing fics, Velf's especially, I will be taking the plunge and writing a multi-chapter fic. Obviously, the main pairing will be ChiHaku, and I'll try to make it as amazing as Velf's one is. For now, enjoy! Also, this will be written in 3rd person, although I may switch from time to time. I'll also be providing quotes per chapter, so look out!**

_**Chapter 1: Waiting**_

**"Do not go where the path may lead, go instead where there is no path and leave a trail."**

**-Ralph Waldo Emerson**

Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. It was all she had been doing for the what? Past 7 years. Waiting for a promise that a certain someone made, waiting for it to be fulfilled.

Chihiro sighed, looking down at her English notes, and the countless doodles she had done at the top right corner of the rather expensive textbook.

Tucking a stray piece of chocolate brown hair behind her ears, she remembered the last conversation they had.

_Will we meet again?_

_Sure we will._

_Promise?_

_Promise._

And with that, she let go of the warmth that once let her feel at home, and ran across the river.

Haku. Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. Oblivious to herself, she had been writing his name again and again on her left arm in a sparkly purple pen. It's been 7 long years since she left the Spirit World, and with each passing day, she wished she hadn't, more and more. How she wished she hadn't left that place for the false comfort that her new home would give her. Over the years, Chihiro had matured up, her once mousy shoulder length brown hair now reached mid-back, now shining in the dim glow of the lecture theatre. Her round and puffy face, had lost its chubbiness, and now had sharp edges, defining her feminine features. Her once flat chest had blossomed into an above average cup size and she had grown taller; she was now slender and tall. Long legs she possessed, she was the envy of many other females in school.

However, she had no friends. A few acquaintances? Yes. But friends? No. She craved for the friends she had made in the Spirit World, those bonds were for life, unlike those in the human world, and they only lasted a while, before they started drifting apart. Then the cycle repeats.

She remembered that after the escape from the Spirit World, her parents, albeit confused about the 6 days that seemed to have passed, did not question the dusty car and spider webs that had spawned on their car that day. The stay in the Spirit World had changed them; they were suddenly against eating pork, although they had started eating 5 meals a day. Their personalities haven't changed though; they were still the kindly parents Chihiro remembered.

They were obviously confused how Chihiro had changed though, how she had changed from a spoilt, childish girl to a mature and caring person. Although it made them worry, they accepted it, for after all; Chihiro had changed for the better.

Chihiro had drifted away from this world though, the already weak bonds she had with her parents were breaking apart without constant effort on her part to keep it there, albeit hanging by a thread, it was there, and she never really seemed to be _here, in the real world_, it was as if she had left her soul somewhere. Somewhere maybe, maybe in the Spirit World.

"Chihiro! Chihiro Ogino!" Eyes the colour of dead rats stared down at her, bringing Chihiro back from her daydreams. "Y-yes?" She snapped back to attention, inquisitive but frightened eyes staring at the lecturer. _'She said that if she caught me dreaming thrice in a lesson, she would call my parents, and this is the second time!' _ "Would you mind reading the passage on the board?" It was not a question, more of like a statement. "Yes! U-um... J-john... met A-Alicia and they went to the garden and picked f-forget-me-nots during her second day at the s-sophisc-cated city of France. T-they-" She was cut off by the teacher smiling at her, and he nodded his bald and a little oily head, signifying that he was pleased with her reading. "Miss Ogino, please pay more attention in class next time. You are a bright girl, I would not like your potential to go to waste." she once again stalked away to the front of the theatre, and started his boring talk. Chihiro ducked her head down in embarrassment and bashfulness; she hoped that she would not be picked out once again in the next class. She seemed to be a favourite among the teachers.

School was finally over. The slender young lady ran home, her autumn brown tresses that were tied up in a _purple hairband_ flowing behind her.

"Mum, I'm home!" the young lady called into the light blue cottage and dumped her bag on the floor. After a quick bath, she changed into some mid-calf black track pants and a maroon hoodie. Tying her hair up with the hairband Zeniba gave her, she jogged out of the house. The hairband was the one thing that kept Chihiro sane; it told her that her memories were true and not forged. And that little piece of hope that the Spirit World exists, was more than enough for Chihiro to find the energy despite a hard day at school to go back to the forest daily to look for the entrance once more.

She walked past the countless guardian houses; every step she took increased the pace of her rapidly increasing heartbeat, hoping that the entrance was open this time. The thick foliage of the trees shaded her from the merciless afternoon sun, but the stifling humidity choked her. The panting girl leaned against a tree for support for a couple of minutes, before she continued the long trek up to the tunnel. Chihiro had a basic athletic ability, and after her visit to the spirit world when she was ten had fuelled her to pushing beyond her limits, and she had often represented the school in many international competitions. She was an asset to the school, constantly scoring top 5 of her level in academics; she had many offers from different universities and jobs, despite her only being 17. She had kindly refused them, letting them know that she planned to relax for a while. She did not want to be held down by school or work, which would interfere with her plan to get the Spirit World as soon as possible, wouldn't it?

Finally, she reached the tunnel. Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself against the mossy statue that still stood outside the tunnel. "If it's not there this time, I won't cry." she repeated to herself a few times, and walked into the tunnel. The darkness of the tunnel seemed to lie on her shoulders, and a cold stale breeze blew across her left cheek, as if beckoning her to exit the tunnel. "I can do this." Muttered the now shivering girl as she walked out of the tunnel.

She braced herself for the disappointment she had learnt to expect over the 7 years and opened her eyes. Unsurprisingly, all that could be seen was green plains as far as the eye could see and a dead river. Chihiro had enough. Her knees grew weak and she stumbled to the floor. Her hands pulled at the dry grass, as her tears fell to the ground.

"It's been 7 years... 7 YEARS! I'VE WAITED SO LONG FOR YOU, SO SO LONG! WHERE ARE YOU..." she trailed off.

The howling wind was her only response.

Her tears eventually dried up and she stood up to leave. Her feelings of hurt and anger now left her and she was left feeling hollow.

She turned back to look at the fields once more, "I'll be back tomorrow." she whispered, and walked through the tunnel once again.

"Chihiro! Next time come back before 8, please!" Her mother, Yuuko requested when Chihiro finally entered the home. "We've been waiting for you to have dinner with us." she gestured to her husband, Akio, who at that time, already nodded off on the table.

"Sorry mum! I'll try my best next time." Chihiro grinned sheepishly, and ran to take a seat at the table.

"So, Chihiro, how's school? Doing well? You know you need to mix with your classmates more, especially boys." Her mother remarked as she reached over for some salt.

"School? Oh, it's fine. And well, I try. As for boys, I've got no one on my mind right now." she lied flawlessly, eyeing her overprotective father, smiling nervously.

Her relationships with her parents were weakening with each passing day.

Haku's POV

"Strange. I felt a presence of a human just now. Unless I'm losing my touch. I'm only 2000 odd years old though, I doubt it." The olive green haired boy muttered to himself as he ran his fingers over the smooth wood railing that kept customers safe from falling into the water at the bridge.

Kohaku, also known as Haku had grown from a young boy that looked to be about 13 years old when he met Chihiro at the bathhouse, had chosen to age himself alongside Chihiro in the human world, so he looked about the age of a regular 18 or 19 year old. As a god, he could choose his age and it was to the bathhouse great surprise that he chosen to age since majority of the spirits favour youth.

His once shoulder-length hair had now grown rather long, and was layered. He tied it in a short ponytail that reached the top of his spine and his fringe that was once above his eyebrows had grown long and now fell around his face, accentuating his masculine features.

His eyes were still the same emerald green though, and his kindness could be seen through his eyes.

His physique had aged along with him. He now had rather defined muscles, but he was not of the heavy muscle types. He was rather slim, but strong.

"Master Haku, Master Haku! A stink spirit is approaching! W-what do we do?" a worker of the bathhouse, the frog that scared Chihiro to be exact, Sijin, hopped around the young man.

_'Stink spirit. Another reminder of Chihiro... I miss her so much...'_

"MASTER HAKU!" At that, the river spirit's head jerked up. "Get the customers back into their rooms. Open up all the windows, and send a few frogs to guide him to the big tub. Have a few yunas on hand. Now go." he commanded coolly, his mind still wondering on how Chihiro's life was like now.

Haku remembered the promise he made to Chihiro. To see her again.

"I have to make good my promise. I will not let her down." He promised himself. How he wished he could go visit Chihiro, but unfortunately the different dimensions between the two worlds were too large a risk to take, for if he went through, he risks having his identity in the Spirit World stripped and his river drained, which will ultimately lead to his death. But he swore that he would meet her again, and he will.

"_Wait for me, Chihiro."_

**A/N: Ayy, how was the first chapter? I worked hard on it. :P Anyway, I apologise for any grammatical mistakes or weird phrasing. I will update rather often, as I'm on break for the rest of 2014. If i don't upload the second chapter by 10 November, spam my email or instagram. Preferably instagram though. My email is ssukiyoh gmail. com, remove the spaces in between, and my instagram is kekasuki or suriteku. My SA FP is kamiikakushi though. v u v**

**Don't forget to review! They motivate me a lot, so please c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; Hi guys! Thank you for the follows and favourites already! Heck, I didn't even expect to receive a review /).(\ I'll reply to the review at the bottom ;; w ;; I'll try to make this chapter long, for the next or fourth chapter will be the one you guys are waiting for! Well that's enough talking on my part; enjoy the 2nd chapter of **_**A Promise Between Worlds**_**!**

_**Chapter 2: Timeless**_

**"Oh, I am very weary. Though my tears no longer flow, my eyes are tired of weeping, my heart is sick of woe."**

**-Anne Bronte**

"Chihiro, wake up! You're going to be late for school if you don't wake up now!" Chihiro's mother shrilled at the general direction of Chihiro's room, interrupting the tranquillity of the home. She succeeded in scaring off a few birds, but she could hear no sound from her daughter's room.

"CHIHIRO. UP. NOW." Chihiro jolted up on her bed, eyes wide. Confused, she looked blank for a moment, before she swept her eyes on the clock she has placed on her desk next to her bed. '_Oh good lord! It's 7:34 in the morning. I have to reach school by 8:10, and school is a 20-minute walk away! Ugh, heavens above help me!' _She bounced out of bed, practically flying into the shower with her school uniform and her hair tie that Zeniba gave her.

Yuuko heard Chihiro's door open at 7.43AM exactly, and was greeted by a sight that she once had when she was still attending school. Hair unbrushed, pulled into a messy ponytail, face still wet from tap water, and crumpled uniform.

"My my, Chihiro, you look a sight. Come, sit at the table, I'll do your hair and you just eat your breakfast, quickly." she said while laughing and removed her white apron that was stained with kitchen food.

By the time she had done her hair, it was already 7:50, and Chihiro had to leave.

Grabbing what was remaining of her breakfast; she stuffed it into her mouth and hurriedly tied her laces before dashing out of the house.

"Have a good day at school, dear!" Yuuko thrilled after Chihiro, smiling.

xxxxx

"Chihirooo!" A slap on her back greeted her after her friend, who was more of an acquaintance to Chihiro, Kaori shouted her name. Manicured nails greeted the skin of her left arm as Kaori threw her hand around Chihiro.

Kaori was the school beauty. She had the looks, and the brains, and she was kind. She was down-to-earth and humble, and her extroverted and hyper personality often brought laughter and smiles to any room she was in. "Kaori! Good morning!" beamed Chihiro, as she walked to her first class, Mathematics, with Kaori. They were best friends, or as best as Chihiro could afford to go to.

xxxxx

School was finally over. "Chihiro, come on, talk to me about your life before now? I mean, you know everything about me whereas I know almost nothing." Kaori asked once again. Chihiro was reluctant to share her past, and Kaori couldn't understand why. "Come on, just a little?" she whined, putting on her puppy dog eyes.

On normal days, Chihiro would be able to dodge her questions and divert them to another topic. Today however, for whatever reason, Chihiro relented. She had to tell someone how she feels. "Let's go to a café first, I need some coffee and cake if I tell you."

"COME ON! Chihiro, you fell for a guy you saw in your dream 7 years ago?" Kaori practically screamed the moment Chihiro finished talking. Wincing, Chihiro nodded, melodious laughter echoing from her lips as she saw how shocked Kaori looked. Chihiro had tweaked her account a little though; she told her that it was all a dream.

"He probably just wants to toy around with you, he's probably married and with kids if he even is living on this world. I mean not to be rude, but face up!" Kaori stated a little too bluntly for Chihiro's liking.

"Well, I can't control what I feel, can I?" Chihiro snapped, trying to keep her displeasure from showing. Kaori noticed it though.

"Chihiro, I'm sorry for being rude, but all this while I've been a realist, and I can't change that fact. But if he ever lives, I hope you do find him and be blessed." she smiled gently, patting her friend's hand comfortingly.

"Remember you can tell me _anything._ I will keep it a secret. _Promise._" Kaori finished the last sip of her latte, and leaned back against the comfortable velvet armchair.

"I will remember... Well..." Chihiro drawled off, hesitating.

"Well...?" probed Kaori. "Well... well... well nothing! I'm sorry; this isn't the right time to say." Chihiro fumbled with her words. Kaori protested for a while till she saw the determined look on her face, and shut up.

"Well, feel free to tell me whenever you are ready." Kaori smiled understandingly at her.

xxxxx

Chihiro finally opened up to someone. She felt as if a weight was taken off her, and she knew that she could place her trust in Kaori, for Kaori was true to her word and would not blurt out anything if Chihiro did not want it.

"So this is what friendship feels like..." whispered Chihiro to herself, smiling.

"Huh? What'd you say Chihiro? I couldn't quite catch it!" Kaori pouted sheepishly.

"Nothing you need to know!" replied Chihiro, smiling to her.

Kaori glanced at her suspiciously before sighing and dragging her into a shop selling clothes.

"You might not like clothes but I love them, and as my best friend, we are going shopping together!" insisted Kaori, grinning at Chihiro.

xxxxx

**Haku's POV**

"Lizard! Lizaaard! Kohaku!" a shrill scream echoed throughout the bathhouse.

Groaning, Haku stood up from his bed, and opened his door.

_Smack! _He was met with a smack to his forehead by Lin.

"What was that for?!" he glared at the young woman, looking about to be in her twenties, donning a salmon-pink uniform.

She merely grinned at his reaction, pleased that she managed to stir his anger early in the morning.

"Ah, just wanted to wake you up." she smirked, a mischievous glint in her eyes. The young man narrowed his eyes, and then turned away.

"Fine, I'll be down soon." she brushed her off with a flick of his hand, the door closing behind him.

It was safe to say that Haku had grown in power ever since Chihiro had left. He could wield magic as easily as it is for a normal person to lift a finger, and he could easily beat Yubaba in any battle they might have.

Lin stood dumbstruck outside the door. Where has the fierce and ferocious dragon gone? After Chihiro left, Haku managed to free himself of the contract that bound him tightly to Yubaba and somehow managed to trace his river.

As it turned out, rivers don't simply vanish into thin air. Haku found his river, through what means Lin did not know, but she remembered the day he came back into the bathhouse announcing that he had found his river. It was 2 years after Chihiro had left. Haku threw himself into the work of finding his river, distracting him from the gap in his heart. The gap Chihiro had taken up and left with it. He came back to the bathhouse daily, skin glistening with sweat, clothes torn, tousled hair and sometimes, cuts. He still went searching for his river though.

One night, he burst into the bathhouse. Sheer joy lit up his face. "I found my river!" he grinned in glee, and immediately headed up to the upper stories of the bathhouse, to tell Yubaba.

Yubaba had changed since Chihiro left. Lin suspected Chihiro, Boh, and Haku had a part to play in it. Yubaba had softened; she began to treat her workers better, although she still stole their names. She lightened the spell though; she allowed them a day off every fortnight and paid them an acceptable amount of gold. She began commenting on how the workers weren't doing their job as well as Sen, on how Sen was much better than them. She even threatened to turn a few lazy slug spirits into lost spirits and hire new human workers instead.

Haku told Yubaba, and she seemed to have a soft spot for him, despite the fact that he managed to break the contract she bound him with. The wizened witch provided him with a couple of potions to keep his strength up while he was repairing his river.

His river had been in terrible condition when he found it, the water supply was one-tenth of its normal flow, and the water was greenish-brown. The river only supported the simplest of life forms.

He managed to finish repairing his river in 8 months, while a spirit whose river was at that condition would take at least 1 year and a half. He never came back to the bathhouse even once during those 8 months.

Long story short, he delved into his work to distract him from the empty hole in his heart.

xxxxx

After a couple of hours at the mall nearby the school with Kaori, Chihiro grew tired and dragged the silver haired girl into yet another café.

"That's about enough shopping for today. I'm tired." she sighed, stirring her coffee as she did so.

"You can't be!" insisted Kaori. "You hardly bought anything apart from that striped green T-shirt!"

Chihiro bought that green T-shirt although she had another 3 in her house. It was what she often wore to search for the entrance to the Spirit World. She wanted to relive her memories if she could.

"Kaori... Please." Chihiro pleaded. Kaori gave in.

"Next time we won't be leaving till you bought at least 6 items!" Kaori smiled smugly. Chihiro only smiled gently in return.

xxxxx

Dressed in her latest purchase and black jeans, she jogged off to the woods again.

"I promise to be back early!" called Chihiro into the house, assuring her parents grumbling stomach if she came home late.

She passed a small trickle of a river at the side of the woods before, and it wasn't until now that she had taken an interest in it. Conveniently, she spotted an old lady that looked uncannily like Zeniba, apart from their noses and head size. Chihiro sighed to herself. Zeniba would be caught dead to be in the human world. It was just her overactive imagination acting up again. Silently, Chihiro approached the old lady.

"Excuse me; may I know what river is this?" Chihiro bit her lip, fidgeting under her questioning gaze.

"Ah! So you're curious. This river... It's the _Kohaku River_." Chihiro gasped.

"I-I thought this river was built over years ago? H-how did it flow again?" she inquired nervously.

The old lady chuckled. "Indeed, this river was built upon years ago, but as you know, rivers don't simply vanish. The industry simply rerouted the river here. To the edge of this forest. However, when it was rerouted, it started dying off. There was close to no life in the river. It stayed like that for 30 years or so, until 5 years ago. The river started to repair itself. At least, it looked like it was repairing itself. The waters started flowing again, life returned to it. Now, it's at its healthiest state it has ever been in. It seems like its spirit didn't want it to die."

Chihiro felt her heart skip a beat. "Is this really... the Kohaku River?" she stammered out.

"Sure it is, why would I lie to you? Anyway, it seems that the river is important to you, I'd better get going." she winked and walked out of the clearing.

Chihiro's back was to her. "Wait!" she exclaimed, turning around hoping to see her nearby for she only left a couple of seconds ago.

She was met in the face by a harsh wind, causing her to close her eyes to shield her eyes from the dust billowing around.

When she opened her eyes, the old woman was gone. She saw a paper bird floating by on a small gust of wind.

"Zeniba..." The trees rustled in response.

Silently sending a prayer of thanks to the heavens, she turned back to the river.

"Haku... Is this... really you?" she whispered, dipping her fingers in the water cautiously. The river seemed to stir under her touch.

Chihiro's hopes peaked, hoping to get another response from the river to confirm the fact. She got nothing.

"At least... I know Haku fixed his river." she comforted herself, truly happy that Haku found his river and nursed it back to life.

Chihiro felt blissful dipping her toes in his river, despite knowing that she still could not go into the Spirit World. She talked of her life so far to the river, knowing that whoever comes by would think of her as mad, but surprisingly, she only heard the sound of running water and twittering of a few stray birds perched on top of the trees that concealed the river so. She did not know if Haku could hear her speaking, but it wouldn't hurt to try. At least she had a piece of him with her.

What the old lady said, was it true? The spirit did not want it to die. That he fixed it? That would mean that he broke free of Yubaba's contract.

'_I' so happy for him.' _

Chihiro noticed the time was getting late when she received the vibration of a message through her jeans pocket. It was from her mother.

**19:36PM || 19/03/2008 || Mother**

**Chihiro, it's getting late. Come home soon. Love you.**

Chihiro smiled at her mother's display of affection, and stepped out of the water. The waters did not stir this time. Sighing to herself, she put on her shoes and socks and set out for the long walk home. Hopefully she would reach home before 8 and be spared from her mother's strict warning.

Looking back at the river, she seemed to see a faint green tint to its colour.

xxxxx

Dinner was a boring affair. Chihiro and her parents dined on some steamed fish and soup. The usual questions were fired at her.

_How is school?_

_Are you coping well?_

_Made a boyfriend yet?_

She answered all their questions with a fine, or a no at her parents' last question.

After dinner, Chihiro walked up the wooden staircase into her room. Her room was totally different from the other parts of the house.

It was painted a dark brown colour, polished to look like wood. The floor was warm and furry; Chihiro laid numerous carpets and rugs over the floor. A simple queen-sized bed with white bedding and a jade green bedframe. A small black study table where her notebooks and stationery were arranged neatly beside her laptop she received for her 15th birthday. A small cranny which led to her bathroom was painted purple. Curtains the colour of forest green lay limply over the window, shielding the room from the merciless afternoon sun. Sometimes Chihiro wondered if there was a god for the sun too. She would like to speak with him on the temperature of the ultraviolet rays hitting her house.

She flopped down on her bed, lying there for a couple of minutes before peeling herself off the cosy comfort of her mattress and headed for her study table. She knelt down, picking up a box from under the table that was previously effortlessly blending in with the colour of the wall.

Standing back up and immediately dropping her weight back onto the turning chair that graced her study table, she opened the box and turned it upside down.

Pages after pages of drawings floated out of the box, landing messily on the study table. Finally, a _'Bang!' _could be heard echoing off the table and Chihiro finally closed the lid on the box and placed it under the table once again.

Chihiro lightly picked up the pieces of paper, arranging them on her desk according to the date. What was on the papers were striking to the human eye. It was a multitude of sketches, paintings, drawings, art pieces. Chihiro had a talent for drawing, she found out shortly after she had left the Spirit World. She picked up drawing in order to remember what happened to her in the Spirit World, as her memories seemed to be slipping from her.

She even completely forgot once. That was 3 years after leaving the Spirit World. She forgot completely for 2 months. During those two months, it was pure agony for her. Chihiro knew that she forgot something important, something that defines her as a person. It took her weeks of drawing and finally, stumbling across a description of the Kohaku River on the internet. She remembered everything.

Her need to go back to the Spirit World returned, and she worked even harder in school and sports in hopes that her hard work would pay off.

Inhaling deeply, Chihiro picked up the pencil that lay haphazardly in the mess that she created a few moments ago.

She sighed; brows furrowed, and started the faint outline of a dragon in the arms of a young girl.

'_A little detail here... The sharp glint of his eyes... Her expression has to be perfect!'_

Chihiro's thoughts were running a hundred miles per hour.

After an hour and half, Chihiro leaned back against her chair, pleased with herself. Her fingers were smeared with lead and ink marks. The end result was a work of art. The drawing seemed to jump out at Chihiro. This was her favourite scene to draw. She had over 20 drawings of this same moment, each drawn with a different emotion, style, focus. They all expressed the same joy, but different meanings.

Finally standing up from the chair, Chihiro stretched her hands and arched her back slightly. "Time to sleep..." she mumbled to herself, effectively forgetting to bathe like many other days when she was too engrossed in her work.

Shimmying out of her tight jeans, she changed her undergarments and put on a brown pair of soft calf-length track pants. Unwilling to bind her chest during the night, she slipped on a loose tank top and removed her soft hair from the confines of the hair band Zeniba gave her, and then immediately wrapping the hair band around her wrist.

Walking silently on the padded floors, she turned off the lights and crawled into her bed. Feeling truly happy for the first time in years, she drifted off into the clutches of sleep, unprepared for what would follow.

_Falling. Falling. Chihiro was falling. Into darkness. Nothingness. She could hear screams, of what, she didn't know. She fell; eyes meeting with many forgotten and lost spirits. They were taunting her, enticing her to join their suffering. Dust filled her nostrils when she inhaled, though it was not normal dust. She felt empty. Like her brain was emptied of its contents. But she didn't lose her memory; instead, a new image was shoved into her mind by an invisible pair of rough hands. Nervously, she accepted the image into her mind, nervously scrutinising it with half an eye open._

_Chihiro screamed. Applause echoed off nothing, the lost and forgotten rejoiced in her agony. They shoved another image into her mind. She screamed again. Louder._

**A/N; FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER, YES. Anyway, I think I reached 3k words in this chapter and I'm really happy for all the reviews I received- all two of them c: Anyway, this is a birthday gift to my friend, Kaylim. Happy Birthday! Sorry for the cliff-hanger though. I've something in mind already. I'll upload the next chapter by 20th November. At least, I'll try. **

**PinkPanther712: Asdfghjkl thank you for liking my story so far omfg. It really means a lot to me. Yes, I know right omg. Velf's fics just make me- QuQ Thank you so much omg, i hope this chapter is up to your standards! :") Thank you for the review omg, especially since you don't review a lot.**

**Char: THANK U CHAR ILY I HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS OKOK I GUESS-**

xxxxx


End file.
